Mates And Parties
by pIkAcHu4.5.10
Summary: this is a story of Kiba and Hinata. Kiba's in love with Hinata And Naruto Wont let Her go without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Naruto or and of the characters.. :( i wish tho..

first lemon fanfic, please be nice.

this chapter no lemon, only a slight lime. no haters please

* * *

chapter 1: true feelings

The moment my eyes opened to the light that was invading my room, I turned to get up and hit something that was on my pillow. it was a box, wrapped in purple paper with a baby blue bow on it; I already knew who had put that there, Kiba.

I sat up in bed and opened it there was a beautiful lilac stone hanging upon a silver chain; but the stone was shaped in a dog paw; so cute! ^_^

"how did he get this?" I thought out loud.  
"it wasn't easy, that's for sure." a husky voice came from behind me where the window is. within an instant I grabbed a throwing knife from under my pillow and through it where the voice was coming from. "ohh, that almost hit me," I quickly turned to see that it was Kiba.

"ohh, it's just you." I said.  
"what's that suppose to mean?" Kiba found him self stairing at me with hungry eyes.  
"what are yo-" I cut my self off figuring out what Kiba was looking at, my shirt; better yet, my boobs. "Kiba! GET OU-" he pushed me back down with force that I've never seen in training, it didnt scared me though. He was only inches from my face and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in closing the distance between us. as our lips met, he was pulling at my shirt, and I felt myself nod in agreement.

_'it's been three weeks since we kissed like this, I really wouldn't care if we did it now. '_ my head began spinning and I felt him harden as well as his fingers pulling at my lace underwear. but he pulled himself away.  
"w-why?" my breath wouldn't come when I wanted it to.  
"because your not ready," his breathing was normal "plus your not even mine yet, you still belong to him." with that he left out the window, leaving me with this aching pain in my heart.

~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~

"hinata get your ass in here." this statement came from non-other then Naruto. the person I liked for my entire childhood. BIG mistake. I hurried down the stairs passed him and put myself in the car, he smacked my ass; _'can i kill him now'_ I thought to myself.

as he drove, he began to rub my leg and I began inching my way to the door. as we got to the party, he opened my door and I tried to run, but he got my arm and twisted it. "oh no, my little flower, you can't run to that mutt," and pressed his lips to mine; he let go of my arm and I walked away as fast as I could. even though he told me no, I still went to find Kiba. I found him with shino. right as I was going to grab their hands to say 'hi', Naruto got my hand and pulled me to him "what did I just tell you flower?" I am done with this shit.

"IM DONE!" I pulled my arm away while everyone was watching and went to Kiba's and Shino's arms. "little flower, yo-" Kiba stood 2 1/2feet taller then Naruto. "leave her alone." Shino pulled me closed to him while he was backing up, we both could feel Kiba's anger radiating off. "No. She belongs to me, not you mutt." there it was, the one word that always got to Kiba better then any other.

"what did you just call me?" Kiba was pissed. everyone that was around us moved as far away as they could while watching the fight continue.

"I said, 'she belongs to me, not you mutt,' now hand her over." Naruto was pushing his luck in talking to him in that manner; "until she really shows me that she no longer wants me, she belongs to me." with that an idea popped into my head.

Kiba was close to being in heat, and it's starting to affect his judgment. his emotions were becoming stronger and fed with the love and need to protect me.

I walked in the middle and stood I front of Kiba, kissed his lips and pressed myself against him. I turned to face Naruto and said " Naruto, as princess, I no longer wish to have you around me," I turns my head slightly facing Kiba's redden face "Kiba, I wish," he looked into my eyes with that hunger from earlier. "to become your," everyone knew what I was going to say next and they knew and inuzuka's bite was used as a weapon, but they also knew that it was used to mark their mate.

I was willing to become his mate; not just because I wanted to get away from Naruto but because I really found myself within Kiba; I was willing to give up my life as a princess with my non-loving family.

"mate. for I love you so dearly and with to spend an eternity with you." and with that Kiba's eyes became clouded and he lost himself in the command his body was giving him.

Kiba bit down on the small part of my neck, drawing blood. I screamed in pain, but it stopped once he let go and began lapping at the blood.

the last things I heard was "fuck you Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto screamed.  
"I love you too, hinata" Kiba whispered in my ear. and I felt myself smile. with that I lost consciousness.

* * *

next chapter no lemon, but the next one might be:) who knows..


	2. Chapter 2

the original verison of this chapter was supper short,so i added part of chapter three; which is also pushing back my making chapter three longer. soo here you goo ^_^

sadly i do not own naruto or any of the characters

* * *

"Kiba," I called out as I was running away from the nine-tails. I was falling every few feet. I just wasn't fast enough. I sat up and screamed, Kiba was at my side in an instant. "k-k-Kiba." I cried. Kiba held me tighter.  
"he's gone," he said while rocking me back and forth; trying his hardest to sooth me, it was working for the most part. "your safe," he said in a husky voice. I could tell that I woke him up by the way his body was oh-so-warm against mine.

"Kiba," he looked at me. "where am I?" I finished in between a hiccup.  
"at our place." he said with a small smile in his voice. "why do you ask?" his voice changed.  
"n-no reason." _'why am I stuttering'_ I said to myself.  
"hina," he called out and turning my face to his. "what's wrong?"  
"my stuff isn't here, it's with Naruto. well at least the stuff that I use everyday is there." I looked into his eyes telling him the truth.  
"I'll get them then, plus if you want, I can just get you new things." he said not wanting to go and see that jackass. _'who would blame him'_ I smiled at the thought.

~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

as my eye flung open once more by my fear. Kiba just held me closer. I looked down and saw that he was laying on my chest with a small smile on his face, he looked like a little child. _'today is a new day'_ I thought to myself and I turned. I watched Kiba's face change as his head hit the cold pillow.

I got out of bed in search of the bathroom, I wasn't use to being in Kiba's apartment. I found the kitchen **grumble** **grumble** my tummy sounded. I found myself looking through the pantries and the refrigerator. found nothing. "he needs food here," walked out of the kitchen. finally found the bathroom, it was BIG.

the walk in shower, with a very big and with a pretty shower head. the was a bath tub that was very quaint. "never would have thought that Kiba was one for style," I turned the corner when I noticed that there wasn't a toilet out in the open. and sure enough it was there.

once I was done I walked back into bed and noticed that he was sitting up on his phone. "morning k-Kiba."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 1/2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiba where are you taking me?" I asked as he began to drag me to a small garage. he pulled the door up and a custom red and black ninja motorcycle was reviled.  
"I am so not getting on that with this on!" I said in protest. I ran back inside the apartment, Kiba followed. I ran to the room "fuck, I don't have clothes here," I sat on the bed in defeat. Kiba grabbed some shorts from the closet.

"here, just put these on for now" I looked at him and smiled. I stood up a d turned setting the shorts on the bed and slowly, for my own entertainment, took off my dress. I could feel Kiba's eyes watching me. as soon as I lifted my leg to put into the shorts, I felt Kiba's hand snake around my body.

he began kissing the spot he had marked, and it felt so good. "your finally mine." his voice was in my ear and his breath was sending shivers down my back.

"stop it Kiba," I said with a broken voice "we're waisting time. he doesn't have work all day." Kiba slowly stopped which made me want more.

"Kiba, can we go get my stuff. please?" I puffed up my cheeks and he smiled and kissed me.

"yes, Hina." Kiba grabbed his keys and a duffle bag and we walked out the door.

"here we are," I whispered "do you wanna stay out here?" Kiba have me this look that told me 'I'm never leaving you side' which made me smile.

" okay," I began to walk to the door, Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me back and kissed me ever so lightly.  
"you don't need to be scared." I made me smile.

we walked to the door hand-in-hand, I still had the key. so I opened the door, all my stuff was either on the floor or missing. tears began to roll down my face when I say my mothers ashes, that I kept in a small jar, scattered everywhere.

Kiba held my hand tighter, in a way I knew, because of the mate bound between us, he felt my pain as much as I feel his.

~~~~~~~~~30min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiba's we're done." I said as I felt sweat dripping down my face. we smiled at each other, knowing we need to leave. as I got up I decided to go to the kitchen and get the rent money, which was mostly mine. I grabbed the $1,350.

"Kiba I need to go to the manager's office and tell him that I am no longer going to live here." he began to walk to the door, and I heard an "ohhhff". I quickly ran to the entrance to see Kiba on his knees in front of Naruto.

I mustered up all my bravery, I walked up to Naruto and punched him. Naruto had fallen back in shock.

"what happened to my sweet hyuga?" Naruto tried to get off the floor, but failed.

" she died, when I became an Inuzuka." I smiled sweetly, Kiba came up behind me, with my stuff in hand.

after all that. we left Naruto Uzumaki on the floor in a mud puddle.


End file.
